


Spock

by Lady_Hetusa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comes with a twist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hetusa/pseuds/Lady_Hetusa
Summary: Spock contemplating love





	Spock

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written for the Kismet 2018 convention zine which took place in the UK. This convention has taken place regularly and was brilliantly run, had great panels, vid's, brilliant attendees who really got involved and supported it. Kudos to the organisers.

I am a true cold hearted Vulcan and stand unloved

So do not attempt to convince me that

I am human and am loved

Because, when all is said and done

I know myself in every way

It is not possible to deceive

There is a kind of sterile beauty in the path of Surak

I remind myself of this in meditation, every day

That as a Vulcan

There would be no words to convince me

Many say that no matter how long I live with humans

I am not good enough for love

And I have no experience to believe 

Such love exists for me

Because when I look at you, Jim

Am I as unloved as people say?

(now read it in reverse order)


End file.
